Dream Sequence?
by AuthorSwimmerPoet
Summary: A crossover/dream sequence piece, involving some of my brothers favorite games. *No copyright infringement intended.*


**Heroquest: Quest # 23 His Obsession**

Jason yawned he'd been playing this game well into the night now, it was almost midnight. Nana would get really mad if she found out, but she'd told him not to stay up late playing his laptop. She hadn't said a word about playing Heroquest. He was almost done with his quest though, only a few more orcs and he'd be in the Throne Room and could steal back the Cup of Eternity for the elves.

Slowly though his eyes closed and he slumped over, his head falling onto the board, scattering pieces everywhere. As began to snore, one of the dice continued to roll across the room, until it bashed into the mirror. The side facing up was something Jason would never have seen before…

"Dark Blade you must wake, the orcs are almost upon us and only your skills can save us." Jason was shook violently awake and almost screamed at the sight of a huge bearded face that was almost touching his.

Another face appeared in the corner of his vision that wasn't covered by the hairy face, "Gimli of the Broken Ax, is he awake yet?" This voice seemed to be female, and Jason was pretty it was some sort of blonde elf, which was confusing because he didn't know any bearded people and he definitely didn't know any elves. Although the dwarf was named after one of the characters Jason had been using in his Heroquest campaign the night before. "My arrows won't hold out much longer, we'll need his skill with a sword, you're ax will hardly have an affect on so many."

The bearded man, Gimli, Jason assumed, grumbled looking angry, "Well elf, if you hadn't broken it, back before we even came to this confounded castle-"

"We don't have time to argue." another voice said suddenly, and Jason wished that Gimli hadn't been straddling him so he could see who this voice belonged to. "My magic can't hold off the orcs anymore."

Gimli actually gave what sounded like a low shriek and scrambled to his feet, pausing only a moment as he tried to drag Jason to his feet as well. "Come, Dark Blade, come, your sword of the Spirit is the only thing that can protect us now."

Jason stood swallowing nervously. He wished the dwarf, because now that Gimli was standing there couldn't be any other reason for his shortness, wouldn't call him Dark Blade, this whole thing was reminding him way too much of Heroquest, without calling him by his character name. Jason got even more worried as he saw what was coming at them. It looked like a small army of goopy green skinned creatures that looked nothing like the orcs on Lord of the Rings, but were just as menacing. Many of them were waving about maces and spears and couple even looked to have crossbows.

Jason glanced at the group with him, and was surprised to realize that the female did in fact seem to be an elf, and he would bet that if he asked she would have told him her name was Legalassie, because that was what he had named the female elf in his version of Heroquest where he gave everyone Lord of the Rings names. There was also a man holding a staff and sword, who if Jason was right, was the character that was a cross between Aragorn and Gandalf, or Aradalf. Jason had had to combine those two, because he had wanted Dark Blade to be in the quest as well. He wished that they were two separate people though. Even one more person would have helped against this army of orcs.

It was about then that Jason glanced at the ground and he almost laughed to see that it looked just like the game board of Heroquest had. Jason had to wait to see if there were anymore things like Heroquest though, because Gimli (of the Broken Ax, a family joke) suddenly went running for the orcs, swinging his ax and yelling.

"Gimli you idiot!" Aradalf yelled swinging his staff in a manner that was making it glow.

Legalassie turned to Jason, "Dark Blade you'd better go after him so he doesn't get himself killed, he may be an idiot, but all of us really are quite fond of that dwarf, despite what we might have said to the contrary."

Jason nodded nervously not at all wanting to go chasing after a suicidal dwarf with a broken ax. It didn't seem he had a choice though. He had been dragged into this to play Dark Blade, and Dark Blade was supposed to be a master swordsman, the best in the realm in fact.

Jason gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and ran after Gimli, knowing he would have to open them again soon, but for now he couldn't bear the idea of actually seeing the orcs. He opened his eyes and raised the sword without even thinking, the next moment he brought it down in a terrific slash and before he knew what was happening he was being sprayed all over by great, green, gobs of grimy, greasy orc guts.

Suddenly out of nowhere a giant pair of dice came falling from the sky, they were taller than any of the characters and it was a little frightening to watch something, usually so small and insignificant come crash down towards him. He ducked and rolled away from the dice, narrowly avoiding being squashed under the picture of a skull on the side that struck the ground.

"What's on the top of that dice, lad?" Gimli asked with a grunt, clearly annoyed that his charge had been disrupted. "They speak what we can do, apparently I am not supposed to charge them on my own, now look boy."

Jason swallowed nervously he really didn't want to try climbing up the dice. It looked much more slippery when it was bigger than you. He was also scared that someone was going to pick it up while he was trying to climb up it. He knew he didn't have much of a choice though, Gimli could always ended up running him through with that ax whether it was broken or not, and the orcs looked like they wanted to creep up, maybe it would be safer on top of the dice anyway.

Trying to fight back his nervousness and fear Jason, began to, rather unsuccessfully, climb up the dice. It was huge and the sides weren't really meant to be climbed up. Eventually he managed to scuttle his way to the top, but even looking back he couldn't quite figure out how he had done it.

"Well boy?" Gimli asked grumpily, seeming to be more annoyed than ever to have to wait for Jason to figure out how to climb. Jason wished that dwarves had been climbers; he would have loved to see how well Gimli managed trying to climb the stupid thing.

Jason collected his breath for a moment before staring down and trying to decipher the image on the dice. It was a lot harder to figure out when it was so much bigger than you, it was strange to think that before this funky dream or whatever it was he would have been able to read the dice without a second thought. Finally the image came to him and Jason swallowed hard.

"Well?"

"It's a skull." Jason whispered so softly Gimli probably hadn't even heard him say the words. "Someone's going to die." He whispered in horror. He didn't think he liked Heroquest so much anymore.

Gimli looked suddenly uncomfortable, it was probably the first time he had ever thought of what he might be running into. Finally he seemed to regain his composure and he cleared his throat a little anxiously. "Well, then," He began his voice strangely weak though still gruff; "I suppose maybe this attack wasn't the best idea I've ever had."

It seemed that it was too late for him to back out now though, Gimli was suddenly being dragged forward by an invisible force, and suddenly was clashing blades with the army of orcs. It was only moments before he let out a gurgling yell and fell to the ground.

"Gimli!" The other characters screeched and suddenly they were racing past Jason who was still frozen on the giant dice, and joined the melee. The orcs were slaughtered in mere moments. Surprisingly the elf, Legolassie, knelt by Gimli and cradled his head in her lap actually shedding tears over her fallen comrade.

Jason felt sick. He really didn't like Heroquest anymore. If he had known that it was killing actually sort of real people he never would have enjoyed the campaigns so much.

...

It was much later now and they were wandering the game board, looking for some sort of keep, which seemed odd to Jason because technically they were already in a keep. That's what the game board was supposed to represent anyway, and that's what they seemed to be walking across. They had started looking for the keep shortly after the defeat of the orcs and had been wandering for hours.

Eventually they reached what seemed to be the end of the game board. It looked like a fast sea of carpet spread out before them, and in the middle of it was a giant castle type thing that seemed to be made out of Legos. Mostly reds, yellows and blues. There only looked to be one or two greens and there wasn't a single white piece, although in Jason's collection those were the rarest so that kind of made sense.

Jason stepped off the game board without thinking and suddenly realized that he was alone. The Heroquest characters had completely vanished. He shrugged though. He didn't like how that particular game of Heroquest had been going. So he walked forward towards the Lego castle.

He almost laughed when he reached the door; it was the same yellow and green door that he had used playing Legos so many times. He was about to just pull it open when what appeared to be a plastic Furby toy, like from the Happy Meals at McDonald's appeared menacingly in the doorway. "State your business." It squeaked in one of those ridiculous chipmunk voices.

Jason wanted to laugh again. He couldn't believe he was being denied entry into a Lego palace by a plastic Furby. "I want to enter the castle. I'm on a quest." Jason announced boldly and proudly, maybe he could intimidate it with arrogance.

The Furby nodded sagely, "We were informed by the great wizard Aradalf that you would be coming. You are welcome in the Lego Castle." The abrupt chance of personality seemed odd, but Jason mostly ignored it as the Furby stepped aside and the door swung open of its own accord, revealing a courtyard full of still more plastic Furby toys. One in particular caught Jason's attention; it had on a hat and was carrying around a saxophone that it was playing very adeptly with its feet. He had dark blue-black fur and was familiar. Jason was almost positive he had a Furby toy exactly like it at home. It even sounded like it was playing the same tune that his did.

The Furby finished playing after a moment and still holding the saxophone between its toes walked up to Jason. The idea of it was very comical but clearly the Furby was well practiced walking in such a manner and he didn't look at all unnatural walking that way. "Welcome, Awaited One, we've been expecting you. I'm to take you to our King. The Great Poochie."

Jason did begin to laugh then. This was all too ridiculous, it was just like the games he had played with his sister years ago with the 'DI toys.' He couldn't wait to see what the Great Poochie looked like. They'd had several of those with the batteries taken out that they'd gotten from the DI for only fifty cents each and Jason was curious which color scheme this messed up and crazy dream would take for them.

The Furby took Jason into a room made entirely of Legos, it was a little disconcerting and seemed to stretch on forever. Jason liked the design of it though. It was made in horizontal stripes of each color and Jason thought that was probably why the room seemed so long.

When they reached the end of the hall it looked like someone had forgotten to put a door in, the stripes of color seemed to bend into the wall directly in front of them, but there was no door.

The Furby seemed to giggle a little a Jason's confusion. It blew on its saxophone for a moment, a little giggly sort of tune and then it leaned against the wall and pushed. Miraculously the wall slid easily away and in front of them now was a huge room made entirely out of pristine white Legos.

A giant Dalmatian-spotted Poochie was sitting in a pink Lego bed. _That's odd._ Jason thought. _My sister had a Dalmatian Poochie not me._

"Welcome Awaited One," The Poochie said, and Jason was even more surprised to learn that their King was a female. "We have no time to lose. The Disk Drive Portal will be closing soon and if you're not in it, you will never retrieve the Sparkling Cup for Puppy Water. Those idiots on that Heroquest boardland, might have called it The Cup of Eternity, but its real name is the Sparkling Cup for Puppy Water. You must retrieve it or all our worlds are lost."

Jason nodded a weird bubbling feeling in his stomach, where was this dream going to take him next?

The Poochie stepped down from its pink Lego bed, its eyes lit up with red hearts, that Jason only hoped were because it was happy for the service he was going to do. Behind its bed a door had been hidden because of it sitting there. It was a normal looking door which was odd, but Jason went up to it anyway, wondering when his alarm clock would go off and he would wake up.

Behind the door was a huge black wall on the far end that immediately took Jason's gaze but once he looked away he saw that he was standing on what looked like the part of the disk drive that you put the disk on.

He had just begun to register this when the drive began to move as if some had pushed the button to make the disk tray slide into the computer to load up a game. Jason stumbled and almost fell but managed to keep his balance. He had no idea what the tray was sliding into because all he could see was that giant wall, but suddenly everything went black and it didn't really matter where he was going anymore as long as a light appeared soon. He wasn't necessarily afraid of the dark, but he had always preferred to have some light over none.

It seemed to take an hour before any light began to appear, and Jason was surprised that the dream was lasting so long, normally his alarm clock would have rung by now.

When it was fully light again, Jason looked around in confusion. The Pokémon theme song seemed to be playing in the background. He also seemed to be standing on a roof in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly Jason realized where he was. _Uh-oh, looks like I'm going to have to play inside the Super Smash Bros. game now._

The floating portals that the characters usually entered a round on suddenly appeared and Jason gulped down a sudden lump of fear in his throat. Ness was on one of the platforms, along with a purple Link, a green party hat Pikachu, and weirdly since the game normally had only four characters competing at a time, a big Red Donkey Kong.

Link fell down from his platform earlier than the others and ran to Jason looking relieved. "Thank goodness you arrived Samus, this is it; this is the final battle to get the Cup of Dreams. Once we beat these guys you can finally go home, I know that's all you've wanted for a long time."

"So you're on my team?" Jason asked in confusion, normally when the purple Link was in use, it meant that there were no teams. You could play as a green, red or blue Link on a team but not a purple one.

"Of course Samus, we've been on a team together from the beginning. I can't believe you've forgotten so easily. Now come on it looks as if their platforms are fading, all we have to do is just knock them all down once, and hang onto the Cup. It's going to appear sometime this round but that's all I know."

Jason grimaced in disgust wanting to hide more than anything, but he suddenly realized that he was dressed up as Samus, and he figured he may as well take advantage of this opportunity. Samus was his favorite character after all.

He raised his gun already charging it and just waiting for DK to fall down; he was going to end up with quite the surprise. Jason grinned to himself as his gun began to blink with the light that meant it was storing a big blast. It was Jason's specialty with Samus and also his favorite move.

A horn began to blare suddenly and then the others platforms completely disappeared. The characters fell down with a rush and Jason began shooting more wildly than he ever did in the game, quickly get lost in the motions of shooting and evading the others' moves.

Suddenly a Jigglypuff began to sing, which was yet another oddity considering there was no Jigglypuff in the round, but it caused all the other characters to fall into a standing sleep, even Link. Jason was the only one unaffected by the song. It was kind of odd to see the others standing around like that, but the next moment a giant Pokéball fell from the sky. It was about as big as Donkey Kong and curiously Jason went up to it and pressed the button. Lying inside the great mass of the Pokéball was a cup. It would have fit quite easily into Jason's hand and he reached out to it wondering if this was what everyone had been making such a big deal about. Frankly it looked just like a pretty ordinary cup. It looked just like one of his grandparents' glass Coke cups actually. Just another oddity of this world's he supposed.

His hands had gotten a good grip on the cup when suddenly he was sent flying towards the edge of the world and he knew was about to become one of the bright specks on the screen before being transferred to the platform, but when he reached what would have been the edge of the screen, all movement suddenly stopped and then everything went black.

...

Jason woke up on the floor in his grandparents' spare bedroom, considering what an odd dream he'd just had, when he realized that something cool and light was resting in his palm. He looked down surprised to see one of his grandparents' glass Coke cups there, which made him wonder whether it had all been a dream after all.


End file.
